Sin Espejo
by saidsaid.Bombal
Summary: Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "¡Primera vez!" del foro "First Generation: The story before books". Cómo fue para Petunia enterarse de la muerte de su hermana.


Disclaimer: Como siempre, esto es sin fines de lucro y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "¡Primera vez!" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

Es mi primer reto, y sinceramente, me importa un bledo si gano algo o si le gusta a alguien xD Lo hago para divertirme, compartir, mejorar en redacción y fundamentalmente, para crear. No obstante, las críticas son bien recibidas y si merezco reconocimiento, también. Sólo dejo claro que ese no es mi motor para escribir ni estoy levemente interesada en componer algo con el único objetivo de conseguir reviews. ¿Se entiende? Hago esto para conocer gente en el fandom de Harry Potter y ser popularsh jja no mentira. En fin, a leer lo que mi mente creyó ver en Petunia, un personaje con muchas lecturas pero con poca atención.

**Sin Espejo**

_Este show que monté fue una trampa tal vez por mirar tu reflejo, resultó al revés; me caí yo también y me vi en los espejos. Pues venía perdido aleteando al azar asustado cual tonto que vienen a interrogar. _

Siempre se sintió sola. Su compañía real comenzaba en su cabeza y terminaba en sus pies. Su hermana era algo así como extensión de dicha soledad. Funcionaba como espejo. Verla a ella reflejaba su estado interior en forma secreta. Era una forma retorcida de necesitar a su hermana; una alteridad negativa, un reconocimiento propio de lo que nunca llegaría a ser y hasta donde estaba su límite. Y nada tenía que ver con el resplandor especial que, desde que nació, cubría a la pequeña Lily, como un aura de protección. Una doncella valiosa con una gran dote. La dicotomía de su existencia radicaba en su ser mismo, su incomprensión y un juego tan barroco como la apariencia y el ser.

Un reto autoimpuesto de mejorar y ponerse a prueba acosta de la niña pelirroja, aunque, como es obvio ese nunca fue el plan ideal.

Cuando la pequeña Lily nació, toda la atención paternal voló al bulto rosa. Sus padres, radiantes de la alegría que trae el nacimiento de un inocente, rebozaban resplandor. Y como es lógico, esperaban lo mismo de ella. Nunca entendió porque no quiso dar el paso.

Mientras crecían, jugaban y se trenzaban juntas, hacían para sus muñecas sopa de pasto y barro. No obstante, el truhan objetivo de hacerla tropezar nunca se iba de su mente. Era un juego, ver hasta donde aguantaba su hermana y en qué se convertiría, o cómo reaccionaba. Quería ver _que tan perfecta –_como todos creían – _podía llegar a ser._ Más en el fondo, se auto convencía de su ser gallardo como medio de hacerla crecer propensa al daño en un contexto conocido.

Sólo le enseñaba a aguantar y romperle esa burbuja de paz.

Llámenla mala, rufián, siniestra y vil. Todo lo hizo por su bien.

Sin embargo, el calvario comenzó cuando aquel niño pobre y desgarbado apareció. Su hermana vio un igual. Vio un amigo, vio una puerta al mundo que obstinadamente se decía que no era como su hermana le decía. Que ella, como hermana mayor, sólo disfrutaba molestarla como era costumbre en las relaciones de hermanos ¿No? Su hermana realmente no la odiaba, no podía odiarla.

Nadie la odiaba. Y menos Petunia.

¿Cierto?

Y luego llegó esa bendita lechuza, y ese vejete bizarro. Y Petunia sintió miedo. Su hermana se le iba, se le escapaba de la propia burbuja extraña que había construido a su alrededor penetrada sólo por Severus, a quien, fuera de todo, pudo mantener a raya. Pudo persuadir a la muchacha que, por mucho que el niño creyera en locuras mágicas, no le creyera todo. Al fin y al cabo no tenía pruebas.

Hasta ese día. La prueba llegó con el pájaro y la carta. Y ella entendió por qué detestaba y amaba tanto a su hermana. Pero, como era de suponer, no tenía ni la mínima intención de admitir o demostrar algo que su fachada no permitiera.

No fue a dejarla a la concurrida estación.

No le escribió en todos los meses que estuvo allá.

No le hablaba más que para insultarla cuando aparecía por las vacaciones.

No la alababa.

No la quería.

La admiraba, la anhelaba, la deseaba.

Pero otra vez no lo admitiría.

La odiaba. Saberse su hermana era lo peor que podía pasarle. Era su infelicidad asegurada, su felicidad fingida y frívola. Pero no podía dar su brazo a torcer. A la larga, sabía que ser tan perfecta, especial y mágica, le haría mal. Y dudaba de la impenetrable burbuja que le construyó. No comprendía, y odiaba no comprender. No comprendía porque Lily sí y ella no. No comprendía porque el maldito viejo le negaba el lazo, le rompía la burbuja, abría el horizonte.

No comprendía, pero nunca lo consentiría. Era muy existencial admitir todo lo que su hermana le provocaba. Era muy existencial aceptar que ella efectivamente pensaba.

Y hoy aquel bufido de su esposo regordete, aquel que escogió porque representaba todo lo que ella no quería ser, todo aquello a lo que quería con ansias zafarse pero no podía porque este era su lugar, la sacó de su estupor.

Aún en la puerta, de pie sosteniendo la carta del extravagante director que rechazó su infantil deseo, cayó en cuenta sin querer admitirlo aún, del amor sardónico que sentía por su hermana; misma hermana asesinada por amor puro, uno que ella se sabía capaz de sentir.

Era allí, mirando el canasto con el infante de ojos verdes, que por primera vez en toda su vida, Petunia se cedía ante el sincretismo luminoso que habitaba en ella. Y así, era vez primera y única que reconocía dentro de sí algo que su raciocinio negó por años. Admitió por fin, la falla de su plan. Era la primera vez que Petunia Dursley no necesitaba de su espejo reflector para horrorizarse completamente de sí misma.

Palabras: 840.

_N/A: La letra en cursiva es una canción que me gusta mucho y ya la he utilizado en otro fic llamada "Una buena muchacha" de Mecánica Popular. Creí que sería como anillo al dedo para la historia :) Saludos!_


End file.
